Mascots!
by Rykuzha
Summary: Kali ini yang terkena Truth or Dare adalah para generasi pelangi Apa yang harus mereka lakukan ya? GOM Kuroko x Kagami


**MASCOTS**

By Riryzha

CHARACTERS

© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

-cerita ini penuh dengan ke-OOC-an dan hal tidak lazim lainnya-

-maafkeun untuk bahasa inggris saya yang berantakan-

Alternate Universe

 _Part 3 of_ _ **Truth or Dare**_ _series_

* * *

.

.

.

Aomine duduk bersedekap di atas bangku panjang. Matanya terpejam sementara kepalanya beberapa kali bergerak terangguk-angguk. Entah menanggapi ceramah pelatih di hadapannya atau akibat menahan kantuk karena tak dapat memejamkan mata semalam suntuk. Sementara pemain lainnya hanya bisa membiarkan keduanya larut dalam percakapan sepihak itu karena mereka sendiri harus bersiap dan mengenakan _jersey_ merah tua dengan garis kuning dan nomor masing-masing pemain yang berwarna kuning pula.

" _Daiki! Are you sure? Are you really don't wanna play at first quarter?"_ tanya sang pelatih sekali lagi.

" _No. And we have discussed this before, Coach."_ terangnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

" _I know. But…. argh! Damn you and that childish game!"_ pelatih **Cleveland Cavaliers** hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar.

" _Yeah… but I can assure you that their best players will not go to the field even for a quarter though."_ ujar Daiki seraya memamerkan seringai andalannya.

" _Huh, whatever. Hurry up guys! We must play with full power 'cause Daiki don't take a part in this game."_ sang pelatih dan pemain lainnya segera berjalan menuju lapangan, meninggalkan Daiki seorang diri di ruang loker.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai menolakku, _little tiger~_ "

..

" _Sei-"_

" _No, Coach."_

" _Bu-"_

" _We already discussed this. I'm absolute and the answer still no."_ tidak sedikitpun Akashi menoleh ke arah kepala pelatih, Luke Walton. Membuat sang pelatih geram namun hanya bisa menahan diri.

" _We're in slump stated this season. C'mon… we really need you!"_ pelatih Luke memukul pintu salah satu loker dengan keras.

" _I never broke the promise I made. And that's final. Coach, for your information… the other team's Aces don't go to the field too."_ sahut Akashi seraya merapikan penampilannya.

" _Ain't that a good opportunity for us?"_ Luke berhasil menghindari gunting yang dilempar ke arahnya.

" _Are you deaf?"_ Akashi tersenyum meremehkan.

" _Do you want to be excluded from this team?"_ pelatih Luke hampir saja menyerang Akashi kalau saja tidak dihalangi oleh anggota tim lainnya.

" _No problem. After this I will write a resignation letter."_ Akashi mengedikkan bahu seolah hal itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

" _Just kiddin', Brat."_ keringat mengalir di pelipis Luke.

"Hn."

" _Mkay, guys. Go! Go! Go!"_ pelatih mendorong anggota tim lainnya keluar ruang loker tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang.

Akashi mengeluarkan selembar foto dan tersenyum lebar ketika matanya tak lepas memandangi seseorang dalam foto tersebut.

"Tinggal satu langkah dan kau sepenuhnya milikku."

..

" _Have you found it yet?"_ semuanya menggeleng.

" _Argh, where did that blue kid go?"_ lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

" _Maybe he will show up later, Coach."_ salah satu pemain mencoba menenangkan pelatih dari tim Spurs itu.

" _I hope so."_ sang pelatih hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

" _Okay, we will use backup plan. C'mon guys. Don't disappoint me."_

" _YEAH!"_

Semuanya pergi menuju lapangan. Sama sekali tidak menyadari Kuroko yang sejak tadi hanya diam di sudut ruangan.

"Maafkan aku semuanya. Tapi pertaruhan hidup dan cinta matiku ditentukan dengan ini."

..

"Shintarou, kenapa kau tidak bersiap?" tanya seorang anggota yang kebetulan berasal dari Jepang juga.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin pada pelatih, _nanodayo_." ujar Midorima dengan gaya ciri khasnya, membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

"Kau sakit?" Ren, nama pemain itu menatap Midorima dari atas hingga ujung sepatu.

"Tapi kau terlihat sehat. Luka dalam?" Midorima menggelengkan kepala.

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah. Tapi kalau kami butuh bantuanmu segera bersiap ya." Midorima tidak menjawab dan hanya bisa menghela napas panjang begitu ia ditinggal seorang diri.

"Kenapa aku melakukan hal senekat ini?"

..

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Midorima, Murasakibara dihadiahi berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh anggota tim lainnya yang hanya dijawab dengan kunyahan dan remah makanan di mana-mana. Sementara pelatih dan seorang yang ditunjuk menjadi penerjemah dalam tim hanya bisa menyeka keringat yang bercucuran. Jelas saja. Apa yang bisa mereka katakan pada anggota tim lainnya? Karena sebuah permainan seorang Murasakibara Atsushi tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan penting, begitu? Yang benar saja!

..

Kise yang telah ditinggal sendiri di dalam ruang loker hanya bisa memutari ruangan dengan raut wajah gelisah.

"Apa yang kulakukan- _ssu_? Kenapa aku bisa terjebak di situasi seperti ini? Aku sampai sedikit berbohong pada pelatih dan anggota tim lainnya."

"Argh iya ini gara-gara permainan beberapa tahun yang lalu." Kise melanjutkan monolognya sambil mengingat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

 _:Flashback:_

" _Kalian sudah kelas 3 SMA masih bermain_ jankenpon _?" suara berat milik Nijimura menyapa gendang telinga ke enam anak laki-laki dengan warna surai yang beragam tersebut._

" _Nijimura_ senpai _! Kapan pulang ke Jepang?" sapa keenamnya dengan raut wajah kaget._

" _Dua hari lalu aku dan Kiyoshi pulang ke Jepang."_

" _Lalu di mana Kiyoshi_ senpai _?" tanya Kuroko._

" _Mungkin sedang berkumpul dengan anak-anak Seirin. Kau sendiri tidak berkumpul dengan anggota timmu, Kuroko?" Kuroko menggeleng._

" _Kami sedang membahas hal penting sebelum kelulusan, Nijimura-_ san _." Akashi menyahut yang diiyakan Midorima serta yang lainnya._

" _Mengenai basket?"_

" _Itu benar, Nijimura-_ senpai _. Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting lagi dari itu!" pernyataan Kise membuahkan tanda tanya dalam benak kakak kelasnya dulu sewaktu di Teiko._

" _Kalian masih belum berbaikan?" terka Nijimura._

" _Hubungan kami sudah lebih baik, Nijimura-_ senpai _. Tapi hal lain itu…." semuanya bungkam dengan semu merah yang secara serempak menghiasi wajah mereka._

 _Nijimura menyeringai._

 _Mengerjai_ kohai _-nya yang dimabuk asmara sepertinya seru juga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _RALAT!_

 _Bukannya seru malah jadi menyebalkan._

 _Bayangkan saja. Nijimura sudah bersusah payah memancing mereka untuk mengaku dalam permainan_ Truth or Dare _yang diusulkannya beberapa saat lalu. Tapi hasilnya…_

" _Tidak mungkin kami menembak orang yang kami sukai saat ini juga. Orang yang kusukai berada jauh di sana, Nijimura-_ san _."_

" _Aku juga."_

" _Sama seperti mereka,_ nanodayo _."_

" _Mhnm."_

" _Maksud kalian itu… kalian menyukai orang yang sama?" Nijimura hanya bisa melongo menatap adik kelasnya yang mengangguk sambil menutup muka._

" _Baiklah…_ dare _untuk kalian akan kuganti. Berhubung aku sepertinya tahu siapa yang kalian maksud, dengan berbaik hati kuberi kalian_ dare _untuk menembak dia 5 tahun lagi dari sekarang dengan memakai kostum maskot dari tim pilihan kalian nantinya sambil menyanyi."_

 _:Flashback End:_

Kise mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia tidak menyangka tim pilihannya tidak lagi memiliki maskot. Walau begitu ia masih bisa menggunakan pakaian maskot sebelumnya dinamai ' **Thunder** '. Walau… yah begitulah.

"Ini kura-kura yang salah memilih jalan ninjanya?"

Kise akui ia masih lebih beruntung daripada mantan kaptennya dulu. LA Lakers sama sekali tidak memiliki maskot. Jadi apa yang akan Akashi pakai nanti?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kise, Akashi mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat…

'Aku akan memakai topeng dan topi koboi.'

Kenapa tidak sekalian saja membawa pedang rapier, Akashi?

..

Acara pembuka yang disusul pertandingan 2 _quarter_ telah berakhir dengan intes. **LA Lakers** yang tidak didampingi Akashi cukup kewalahan menghadapi **Houston Rockets**. Begitupun **Cleveland Cavaliers** tanpa Aomine melawan **San Antonio Spurs** yang mana tim Kuroko berada. Pada lapangan _indoor_ tak jauh dari **LA Lakers** bermain, **Golden State Warriors** bermain seimbang dengan **Phoenix Suns** sehingga mereka cukup aman tanpa Kise maupun Murasakibara untuk saat ini. Sementara para pemain **Boston Celtics** kerap kali menoleh ke seluruh penjuru lapangan untuk mencari Midorima. Mereka cukup tertinggal beberapa poin melawan **Chicago Bulls** meski belum menurunkan ace mereka, yakni Kagami Taiga.

Dan saat ini adalah jeda sepuluh menit sebelum _quarter_ terakhir dimulai. Di mana para pemandu sorak dan maskot tim masing-masing mengisi lapangan untuk menghibur para penonton selagi menunggu. Dimulai dari Benny the Bull(Chicago Bulls) yang menunjukkan aksi lucunya di tengah lapangan yang disusul Lucky the Leprechaun(Boston Celtics). Namun tiba-tiba saja Moondog(Cleveland) datang sambil mendorong Thunder(Warriors) dan terjadilah perkelahian di sana. Go the Gorilla(Phoenix Suns) ikut bergabung di lapangan sambil membawa _popcorn_ satu plastik besar lalu melemparkannya ke bangku penonton yang tertawa.

Namun untunglah segera dilerai –atau lebih tepatnya The Coyote datang lalu menyikut Moondog dan Thunder sementara Go the Gorilla dimarahi oleh manusia bertopeng dan bertopi koboi.

Di bangku penonton Alex sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan Himuro dan ayah Kagami tersenyum penuh arti.

"Taiga harus lihat ini! Tidak kusangka generasi keajaiban hari ini menjadi maskot tim mereka. Mereka dihukum atau bagaimana sih?" tanya Alex disela-sela tawanya.

"Kita lihat saja, Alex." jawab Himuro bertepatan dengan lampu yang tiba-tiba saja dimatikan dan sebuah alunan musik menggema ke seluruh stadium.

*play Teentop Miss Right*

Lampu tiba-tiba tersorot secara bergantian.

Dimulai dari Go the Gorilla yang melepas kepala bonekanya hingga munculnya kepala dengan surai ungu dengan tatapan malasnya. Sang Coyote yang ternyata adalah Kuroko yang menatap ke samping. Thunder a.k.a Kise yang tengah memejamkan mata. Midorima dalam balutan maskot Lucky the Leprechaun. Aomine yang sudah melepas kepala Moondog dan tengah berjongkok dan menatap ke atas serta Akashi yang sudah melepas topi koboinya.

Kiseki no Sedai is back!

Ayo  
Saat aku melihatmu pada satu hari  
Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan mataku melihat sekitar  
Bahkan aku tidak tahu aku akan menjadi seperti ini  
Cinta telah datang kepadaku, kesepianku

Ya ada banyak gadis-gadis cantik di dunia, namun kau berbeda dari mereka  
Semua orang mengakui itu, tapi kau tahu, kau terlalu indah  
Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku merasa seperti rambut gradasimu akan bau seperti bunga  
Ini gila, kau membuatku gila  
Dia, dengan rambut gradasi merah hitam, aku terus berpikir tentang dia bahkan dengan mata tertutup  
Dia, dengan rambut gradasi merah hitam, aku merasa seperti aku akan keluar dari pikiranku  
Dia, dengan rambut gradasi merah hitam, kenapa aku sangat merindukannya  
Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Kau membuatku gila  
Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Kau membuatku gila

Dia, dengan rambut gradasi merah hitam, aku pikir dia bahkan lebih saat hujan  
Kau cantik tanpa make-up  
Setelah dia pergi, setengah dari pikiranku keluhan  
Jika aku menuangkan alkohol sepanjang malam sambil mengenang, datang kepadaku dengan rambutmu yang berantakan  
Beri aku wangimu lagi  
Siapa yang pria di sebelahmu, kau terlihat terlalu baik, Aku cemburu  
Bagaimana tentangku sekarang? Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu  
Aku bahkan tidak bisa benar mengakui cintaku sekali  
Orang itu tidak mencintaimu

Dia, dengan rambut gradasi merah hitam, aku terus berpikir tentang dia bahkan dengan mata tertutup  
Dia, dengan rambut gradasi merah hitam, aku merasa seperti aku akan keluar dari pikiranku  
Dia, dengan rambut gradasi merah hitam, kenapa aku sangat merindukannya  
Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Kau membuatku gila  
Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Kau membuatku gila

Ini adalah kali pertamaku, untuk mencintai seseorang seperti ini  
Mengapa kau tidak tahu hatiku  
Aku telah berputar di sekitarmu  
Kau tidak mengetahuiku, yang hanya melihat padamu  
Dia, dengan rambut gradasi merah hitam, aku terus berpikir tentang dia bahkan dengan mata tertutup  
Dia, dengan rambut gradasi merah hitam, aku merasa seperti aku akan keluar dari pikiranku  
Dia, dengan rambut lurus panjang, kenapa aku sangat merindukannya  
Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Kau membuatku gila  
Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Dia dengan rambut gradasi merah hitam

 _(Lirik Teentop-Miss Right dengan beberapa perubahan)_

Aksi nekat mereka diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dari seluruh penonton. Sementara teman satu tim mereka hanya bisa melongo begitu mengetahui alasan dari mogoknya mereka bermain kali ini. Dan para pelatih berusaha mempertahankan wajah _stoic_ mereka walau gagal total. Nijimura dan Kiyoshi yang duduk paling atas berusaha merekam semuanya tanpa banyak bergerak karena menahan tawa.

" _Thank you for your support, guys."_ ujar Akashi yang segera memecah keributan di stadium.

" _We do this because of the promise we made five years ago."_ lanjut Midorima.

" _Yeah, and we dedicate this song to our beloved tiger, Kagami Taiga!"_ Aomine berteriak dengan lantang dan jelas sambil menunjuk ke bangku pemain Chicago Bulls.

"Kagami- _kun_ … siapa yang akan kau pilih sebagai pendampingmu?" –Kuroko.

"Iya, Kagami- _cchi_! Siapa? Siapa?" –Kise.

Riuh suara penonton meneriaki berbagai macam hal. Ada yang tidak terima, ada juga yang berharap pemain andalannya yang dipilih sang macan Jepang itu. Tapi semua mendadak bungkam begitu Murasakibara bertanya kepada para pemain Chicago Bulls.

" _Are_? Kaga- _chin_ tidak ada di sini?" semuanya menggelengkan kepala.

Hampir saja para anggota generasi keajaiban pergi untuk memeriksa ruang ganti kalau saja Nijimura tidak berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah Benny the Bull yang tengah menaiki tangga.

"Kagami ada di dalam Benny! Cepat sebelum dia kabur!"

" _Shit_! Kejam sekali kau, Shuuzou!" maki Kagami sebelum ia kabur keluar dan disusul generasi keajaiban yang menggila.

"Shuuzou, harusnya kau diam saja agar Kagami bisa bersembunyi." ujar Kiyoshi disela tawanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak kasihan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi… para pelangi itu telah menahan diri selama lima tahun karena permainan _truth or dare_ dariku dulu. Jadi setidaknya aku memberi mereka bantuan kecil." terang Nijimura seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga Kagami bisa kembali dalam keadaan utuh."

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin, Teppei." Nijimura tertawa kencang sementara Kiyoshi tersenyum maklum.

FIN


End file.
